Arsenium Japanese
by lilitachisama
Summary: Another one of my one shots translated.


Arseniumに関して

私は過去を過酷な深刻な午前はご友人いたリチウムを持っています。 私の過去のもがまだ残酷なようだ。 とにかく、これは話は私の。 私はされている私だけを教える隠し宣言裏切り者をデイダラ（Deidaraが後に行って欲しいロックの）村彼の'芸術'。 ここで私は人生の私の午前実行している。 私は）村午前サンド南旅行バインドにSunagakure（隠し。 それは行動するとき私は、彼の'アート'最初のデイダラ参照してください。 それぞれの爆発の美しさは、つかの間のゲート原因の砂から渡す私は砂漠の20ヤードからです。まで近くの存在をのデイダラ私が感じる感覚私がいない来てください。 私は図を参照して、彼がぼやけて、彼はリテラルであることがサソリ明らかに主張とサソリはダンナ（の男私ですが、私は含意学生チャアム行くと全体の教師なので、'マスターサソリ'、右のそれを得る！）。

"サソリはダンナ、非。 もし我々がオフに私たちは、この取る女の子と？ 彼女は実質的に解除、目撃すべてを。"デイダラの嘆願を。

"IIEファミリデイダラは（なしデイダラ）この女の子はすでに、おそらく死んで、私たちは彼女を残して。それが最終的だ。"サソリがしっかりと述べています。"たとえ彼女が生きている、彼女は責任あるのみです。"

"サソリはダンナは、この少女を生きていると、彼女は国連、責任れますてはならない。 、国連アーティスト彼女がよさそうだな、彼女の可能性も。"デイダラはため息をついた。

"嘉カツ！"私はサインを手叫ぶ形成デイダラの署名。

私はオフに誰がある場合蛭子（リーチ子吹き好奇心を参照）の一部を。 私は顔を希望されているそれはできますが、そうではなかった。 マイナーの部分が吹き飛ばされて。 デイダラは満足度の笑顔。にサソリで笑っている間私を見て彼は。 私は自分の私の上に立って管理する。 デイダラと私はサソリで大笑いされました。

"デイダラは、その若い女性は責任をあなたの。 彼女は再び行うにはされていない。 一部の主要なください吹き飛ばし感謝彼女はいない。"サソリは冷静に言う。

"海サソリはダンナ、"国連（はいマスターサソリ、解除）。デイダラ回答。

"デイダラ-先輩、教えてくれますあなたの'アート'？"私は慎重にお願いします。

"子供の名前のお知らせメールをあなたと私は答えをデイダラのことを私の'芸術'、国連"が教えてください。

"私の名前はArseniumに関しては"私は幸せだ。

私は国と旅行にサソリ川暁ベースでデイダラする。 デイダラの距離を右'で始まる教えて私を彼の'アート。 私はこれまで吸うようにはデイダラの指示芸術、それは彼の時間のハングアップをしばらくの間になる。 その後、私は部屋を見つける彼bunking自分でとデイダラ。 私の最初の思想は、何ですか地獄？ 私はベッドを共有してデイダラ-先輩！？なぜ1つしかないベッドは？を明らかに、デイダラはソファになります。 私は眠って見デイダラ-先輩秋。明るくブロンドの髪、私のソフト絹のような、彼の豊かな好奇心からは、かき混ぜるように私がしようとすると、削除彼のポニーテールを。 私は簡単にポニーテールをで除去する。 私は成功しないと髪の遊んでデイダラ抵抗しようとする。 約15分後に、デイダラが目を覚ますとベッドに指示していないに私が行ってベッド以外の午前私はサソリがないダンナは怒って、非常になる。 次の朝、私は目を覚まし目を覚ます私を振っデイダラ。 しかし、それは朝6時30分にのみです。 私はそれを伝えることができる先輩-デイダラで訓練している時間。 私たちは朝食を訓練のための時間があるし。 その日の残りの部分はダンナをしないサソリのミッションを費やされているにやって。 それはヶ月ですどのように2次は行くの。 朝まで火曜日ランダムに彼のラジオをデイダラは決定に向ける。彼は一緒に歌って起動曲ラヴミーラヴミーArseniumに関してします 。

" **ときは****1****泊している孤独で、私はキスをするよそこにいる泣いて私がすることは近くにするまでをする場合、堅いことをあなたの目****"**デイダラは歌いだす。

私はすぐに声を通知歌う彼がいる素晴らしい。 私は畏敬の念を見詰めるとデイダラ。

" **毎晩私はあなたのためにからだささやく私の心の言葉の愛のすべて、そして、あなたは叫び声を行ったことはない****...** **毎晩私たちは月明かりの下でするキス、あなたが泣くつもりはないが、私は泣いてあなたがなることはない。****"**デイダラは続けている。 "（ **愛して、心を私の愛するください私を、愛してるランラララン、私お気軽にララ触れ私を、保持する私ラララ、私の大好きなラている孤独なランラララン、私を愛して、キスを私に触れる私を、私は）（（****× 2****）カリム、ガガーリン、ガガーリン、カマラ****..****心臓場合に私をあなたが聞かせて、私たちからのささやきよ決して、さ離れを残す世界をあなたの来てくれた私は夜、すべての愛だけすることができます解放私が設定するには、あなたの心は私の言葉は愛のすべて、そして、あなたは叫び声を行ったことはない****...****がキスすべての私達が夜月明かりの下で、あなたが泣くつもりはないが、私は泣いてあなたがなることはありません。（金リフレイン、****× 2****）カリム、ガガーリン、ガガーリン、カマラ****...****ホップホップホップ****...** **  
** **ヴィ、ラヴィ、ラヴィ****Raz****が、****dva****、トリ、****íííeh****愛して？（****au****のリフレイン）****"****。** **  
**  
私は彼かすかな（文字通りではないだけで、精神的なファンの女の子は、瞬間に）上のスポットを閉じる私はプルデイダラが。私はこの疑問なぜデイダラのような動作している先輩が。 それがないので、文字のうち、彼ダンナは指示、少なくともサソリまで私を彼は見てときに、彼は考えている。 デイダラ-先輩はspontaniousness呼び出し、この爆発。 その後、私はPS3のDDRへの先輩をデイダラを決定することに挑戦コンテスト彼の上。 彼は挑戦に私の占有私。 サソリはダンナは不明望む彼は理由のDDRを取り除くのだ実際にゲーム。 デイダラ-先輩勝挑戦とにかく。 それでも、私は女子高生日本無罪でしたそれに役立つようが見詰める彼。 デイダラ-先輩の無駄と筋肉体が催眠術ている私は。 くそー、彼はセクシーな'アーティスト'！が先輩-デイダラです以上に。 彼は私に親切にすると、して、彼らが忠実にサソリはダンナにもかかわらず、彼らの'芸術の議論'。 私はまだ中学生彼のようにすることができますになった私を彼は信じない！ 待って一体何？ 先輩アム-開始私は好きデイダラ！？ クラップ...。 ヶ月は、学生と飛ぶデイダラ教師だけよりも先輩になるより。 実際には、私たちはほとんど恋人になる。告白は作るのは簡単ではなく、私は）10月31日を見つけるアウトのハロウィーン（。 ミッション-話すにデイダラ先輩の後は簡単です通常も。 しかし、サソリはダンナは、ミッション上の先輩にいたデイダラと仕事をサボって怖がらせるために私がらくたを。

は"D -デイダラ- sを-先輩、することができますに話をええと私は？ あなたにお話しだする必要があります私は何かが"私は神経質だ。

"確かに、'老年期ちゃん。何が国連の間違っている？"デイダラは親切に求めている。

"II'mは怖い！ サソリはダンナは私を殺すつもりだ！"私は泣いている。 Crap, なぜup?でした私私は好機が通過する

"ちゃん是非近い'老年期-。 実際には、来オフの隣に座っている私にソファ、"デイダラはそっと招く。 Sasoriないダンナは'Senium-chan.の必要が出がらくたを持って怖がって本当に

デイダラの快適私を、私は落ち着いてゆっくりと両腕で起動眠りに落ちる。 私は体の彼の暖かいにしがみついてラップ、デイダラ腕を回避する。 時計を私に彼はデイダラは、いつになく赤面。 5分後、私の腕の午前の眠っているようで、デイダラ先輩。 デイダラ、午前どこに決定する権利を聞かせて私がご利用いただけます。 サソリはダンナはほぼデイダラを持って見てフィット感を、私ソファの上に。

"デイダラ、私はこの考えよりも知っていた場合は、"サソリはしかめつら。

"マスターは、非ください、地獄をわずかシャットダウン！ あなたは未ちゃん、怖いクラップのうち'老年期-！"デイダラは守備スナップします。

"あなたはそのように私に挑戦する話せますか**？！老年期ちゃんですか？**私はそれを得る; あなたがArseniumに関してと恋にしています。"サソリは弱点を言う悪用。

**"****国連、マスター、シャットクソの地獄をアップ！彼女は学生ですジャストマイプレシャス！** **言いたいことはしなければならないの神と売り切れのあなたの心くそー、国連、たわごとのようだ！** **お願いだ****'****老年期****- chan****さんと私がひとりであなたが嫌いな人！** 怒り**の****GET OUT****は！**爆発をとデイダラの**"****。**

サソリが葉しぶしぶ彼を知って、呪われたデイダラだけで。 デイダラは静かに彼の指を髪実行されます。 彼の爆発的な怒りの私にはサイレント謝罪。 私は腕ラップを回避デイダラ感じています。 まあ、そこことだ1つの確認、私はデイダラ午前貴重な間違いなく。 （眠っていると私は）"までされておりますがごめんごめんなさいを彼は"続けてささやく。 私は告白するのを待つことにしました。まもなく、それは）の12月24 日は （クリスマスイブ。 サソリはデイダラを設定するヤドリギトラップを取得しようとするどこでも、私はキスをする。 唯一のヤドリギのない場所を共有さデイダラの部屋、我々は。 これは、真夜中分5ですが、私はデイダラ感じるように愛を告白する私する必要があります私は。

"'老年期ちゃん、何をさまだしてるの？ 要求される場合はデイダラ"は、国連？まだ心配ヤドリギについてトラップマスターサソリが設定します。

"デイダラ- kunさんは、私は眠ることができない。 これは、いずれかのトラップだがヤドリギ"私の答え。

4分は、深夜まで残って、私が感じるに忍び寄る絶望を。

"まあもすることができます第1場合、心の中に何かそこにあるあなたのしてください、国連と言うので、"デイダラはため息をついた。

3分は、深夜まで残って、私の絶望が起動私を消費。デイダラはラジオのCDを入れると、トラックを果たしている6（ラヴミーラヴミーArseniumに関して）で。 ここに危険ゾーンを入力します。

"デイダラくんは、と言うことなんだんだけど、何かをされて、私はちょうどそれを言ってください方法を知っていません。"私は恥ずかしそうに言う。

"未来に近い'老年期ちゃん。"デイダラは優しくコマンド。"あなたは未しているだけで、競合。"

2分、深夜まで残って私の絶望は制限があります'ほぼ達して、その。 周辺の私の腕を私は彼のデイダラはラップとして顔を赤らめる。 私はドキドキを感じる私の心は。

"未許可の混乱をあなたの私にオフを開く。"デイダラは言う。

1分はデイダラを左に深夜に顔を見て夢の私と一緒に。 という顔は'あなたは私にとっては完璧です。' あなたは私1のだ。' 私の絶望が制限'を持つに達し、その。 Iもう我慢できない。

"デイは..."デイダラは切り落とし私。

ミッドナイトは、デイダラはキス情熱プル私に。 私はより傾くにも物事をキスする。

"愛しタンジュンアル、Arseniumに関してちゃん。 メリクリスマスツリー、非。 （私は国連が好きあなたはメリークリスマスは、Arseniumに関してちゃん。）"デイダラは愛情を込めてささやく。 "今、国連を教えて何言おうとしていたができますか？"

"愛しタンジュンアル、デイダラくん。"私は彼と言うにもたれ楽しく。

サソリはダンナがオフになって怒って、完全に。 彼がキス私とデイダラを望むのことをキャッチします。 それも取得するかだけでなく、人形を開くの一部をサソリに役立つ吹いて私たちは。 デイダラと私は午前中に行くの2時半ベッドで。 時間は毎年新しいハエを右に。 サソリはダンナがいるほとんどの周り後悔私を維持について。 デイダラの周りはまだ午前私は感謝して神に。 私はデイダラと一緒に決定します。 ダ後、すべての"芸術の和の爆発の（芸術は爆発だ！）"


End file.
